An example of an operations management system, which detects a fault of a system through generating a system model from time series information on system performance and using the generated system model, is disclosed in a patent literature 1.
According to the operations management system which is disclosed in the patent literature 1, based on measured values of various types of performance values (a plurality of metrics) on the system, a correlation regarding each pair of monitored metrics is detected, and a correlation model is generated. Then, the operations management system judges periodically, by use of the generated correlation model, whether correlation destruction is caused in the measured values of inputted metrics, and detects a fault of the system and a cause of the fault.
Moreover, patents literatures 2 and 3 disclose an operations management system which estimates a value of a metric by use of a correlation model generated as described in the patent literature 1, and estimates a bottleneck of a system.